Hurts Worse & Hearst
by Jessers
Summary: Confusion, Investigations, and an influx of Gorya Sorokin incur in the second year at Hearst College. Veronica is asked later to 'help' a friend who may have ulterior motives for needing her help.
1. Chapter 1:Gold Premium Kisses

**Chapter One: Gold Premium Kisses**

**Veronica**

Veronica ran a hand through her hair as she waited, her camera pointed directly at the Camelot. She had just returned home for her second year of school – who knew that the FBI internship would go so well? Right now she was on the hot list to go to Quantico whenever she finished her degree in criminology. So she was now an official PI and could run her own business – not like she didn't do that before. But now she was official, officially official things were going swell.

That is until she spotted something she hadn't expected to see at the Camelot – her best girlfriend's car. What was Mac doing here? Looking around at the shifty building she focused in at the car, sure she was on a job for her arch nemesis. Yeah kind of strange to have Madison Sinclair ask her for help – actually it felt great to have Madison ask her for help.

_Two days earlier…_

_She had to stifle a laugh as she remembered when Madison asked her to do some 'research' on who had put a can of tuna in her air conditioning. The shocked look she had given her and that all too innocent smile. Oh she was happy her little tryst had worked._

"_Well I don't think I can find out about the tuna. Honestly I found a half eaten burrito in my air conditioning and found it was a discarded lunch from the factory floor. It was probably the same thing, you know." Yeah that's what she had told her at least. "But Madison what type of surveillance package do you want?" She asked calmly._

"_The best you got – I mean Dick and I got back together recently and he's been shifty continually running off and I don't know who he's with. And fucking Echols isn't giving me any help – he keeps going all red-faced-evil at me whenever I ask where Dick is."_

"_Right…lets make a deal lets both agree not to talk bout that – or him in general k?" Veronica had snapped slightly. "I'd rather like going to school and –"_

"_Oh cut the snarky bitch act out that you got goin' here, k?" Madison snapped. "He's old news and fuck bad in bed."_

"_Alright. Madison what do you want me to do? We've got a few packages. The Premium package – just basic surveillance I'll have one of my associates that he doesn't know become friends with him and his friends…and we can chat up an ex or two" she had told her." The look on Madison's face told her she wanted more – it was like she thought someone was putting his or her hands in her cookie jar. "I take it you want more than that –" Madison scoffed. "Alright we also have the Silver package – it's got everything the premium package has but we also tap into phone records, email monitoring…basically an all-access pass for when you aren't looking. And we've got a new Gold-Premium package."_

"_Gold Premium?"_

"_Yeah we ditched the temptation scenario of the last one – or at least I'm ditching it because it's Dick." She shuddered._

"_Ah okay what does it have?" She was being impatient._

"_Well its got everything the silver and premium have plus it has video surveillance and sound bugging. I will need you to hide a bug in his place – Neptune grand penthouse right?" She knew that, because that's where Logan lived. She bit back the rage she felt about him attacking Gorya and the fact that Piz still sometimes had a hard time breathing because of him._

"_How much is that one?" She asked._

"_It's three thousand dollars," she knew Madison could afford it though._

_Present_

She was right Madison had agreed. Glancing up at the room she had been watching she couldn't help but hide that foreboding feeling. Mac's car was here and what if she was with Dick. What the hell was going on.

She gulped pulled her car behind a dumpster, parked, and locked it. She was going to ruin her career for her but she didn't care. She'd rather still have Mac in her life than not.

Climbing the stairs she stopped and quickly knocked on the door.

"What the fuck man?" Dick's voice came from the room. The door slowly opening he leaned against the frame. "What do we have here a little – hey! I didn't say you could just barge in here."

"Shut up dick. I'm breaking a rule of being a PI even talking to you."

"Whoa I'm under investigation cool – what for?"

"Being Dick." She snorted and looked around the room. Glancing around the room she noticed it a shoulder bag that obviously wasn't his and a computer. FUCK what was Mac thinking? "Where is she?" Veronica asked her voice firm and almost aggressive.

It was then that the door to the restroom creaked open. And Mac's confused face was revealed. "What's going on V?" She asked calmly – she was too calm right now.

"Oh I don't know just Madison paying me 3,000 dollars to find out what is going on here." She leaned against the rickety old dresser. "Tell me – is she a total idiot or crazy because she seems to think you are cheating on her."

"Ugh no just making a website for Dick," Mac piped up almost too quickly. "I mean sure we may be becoming friends and all but its Dick – and he…" she paused, for a moment her eyes watering slightly. "Reminds me too much of you know" right. Beaver. "Just tell her he was making business deals –"

"No no no that sounds like he was pimping himself out" Veronica laughed.

"Tell her she's a psychotic bitch." Dick shrugged. "I mean I never asked her out – I just said she looked good once last week and then she was all _'Oh thank you love – I'll see you later'_ and doing this spastic winking thing. I mean I thought she was having a seizure." Dicks' no nonsense attitude about Madison just made her laugh.

"You know so you don't lose the cash I'll totally stick my tongue down her throat," he indicated to Mac who shuddered slightly. "Oh c'mon you know the Dick gets what the Dick wants"

"And I think I want to vomit" Mac groaned slightly.

It was then to Veronica's shock and dismay that he actually attempted to kiss her. And Mac was clearly not being herself at the moment because he actually did. Veronica almost forgot to take the photo. But she did.

"S-sorry that was just an automatic response. I'll destroy it." She groaned. And quickly ran out of the door, leaning her back against the outdoor wall she just sighed. Fuck. This was strange. As she sat there she heard a conversation starting and couldn't believe her ears.

**Mac**

Mac hadn't expected Veronica to arrive. She hadn't expected Dick to kiss her when Veronica was there – sure he had attempted to before on the beach at the end of the school year. But really she hadn't expected him to do anything to rash right now. But when his hands found her jaw and pulled her face to meet his she couldn't help but notice that twinkle in his eyes.

"S-sorry that was just an automatic response. I'll destroy it." She heard Veronica groan and run out of the room. That was probably good. About the instant that Veronica left the room she couldn't help but feel the arms, Dick's arms wrap around her pulling her up to meet him. Her feet were now dangling a few inches off of the ground.

Pulling her head back slightly she just gasped. "What the hell was that about Dick?" She snapped she wasn't angry no; there was too much passion in her voice to even convey anger; confusion maybe, but no anger.

"What am I doing? What are you doing – I mean hey I wasn't the only one doing the tongue tango there," Dick whispered. Of course he had a way to make anything sound vulgar. "I mean we're here it is the Camelot…you know the hookup central"

"Yeah but I'm not a hooker you ass" She snapped her words now filling more with anger than they previously had. "No but I'd like to hook up with you – who knows…maybe take you surfing with me" he had winked. "Mattress surfing of course" Mac was still trapped in his arms and could feel that indeed this was going nowhere.

She didn't want it to go anywhere really. "Okay stop – alright. Just lets leave here and I'll help you finish the website I don't know somewhere that there aren't any beds?" She offered her words were curt.

"Mac" he stopped and let her down, though he didn't step out of her way. She could feel every cell of her body was hyper aware of him. He was giving her a look that made her feel like she was the last piece of chocolate cake. Sure being looked at like you were delicious and edible was great – but really, she was still with Max. "Dick I'm with Max" she whispered as she put her hand out in front of her. She could see Dick's face-harden and the anger – or was it jealousy fill the space where his cocky bravado once sat. "You are with that creeper? Dude didn't he fall in love with a fucking hooker?" The words had stung. Sure she had met him after he had paid a debt to a pimp helping a prostitute out – and well, he lived just off campus and everything. "Is this all because – because of my brother?" He asked his eyes were closed his forehead creased in worry.

"No, b-but that doesn't really help. You were kind of a continual ass to me" she spoke her words shaking. "Because – because I thought you could do better than him…you could've been with me" he paused, leaning in his eyes opening showing the anguish there. "Mac – I liked you, I still do" he continued his finger moving to brush her cheek. "Stay with me tonight – please?" He asked his words soft and caressing.

"I can't – not here…kind of allergic to bed bugs and crabs." It was the little whip of wit that made him crack and laugh. "Smart ass" he laughed leaning in and kissing her again. Mac groaned and shoved him in the chest. _Holy shit pecks._ She thought as she pushed past him. "Are you insane Dick?" She asked glaring at him. "Dunno, but I'll keep you posted." He smirked.

**Veronica**

Veronica had to remember to run, well to squish herself behind the wall and doorway to the next room at the Camelot when she saw Mac leave. Sure that conversation the words alone had shocked her to the core. Dick liked Mac? And now she had the information she needed to ruin Madison but that's not what she wanted to do.

Picking up her phone she sent Madison a picture of Dick standing in the doorway his arms wrapped around a brunet girl. Sure she might have doctored it by blocking out the girl's face.

**VMars:** Sorry to tell you I saw your boyfriend kissing someone else.

**MSinclair:** Fucking asshole. Fine. Thanks.

**VMars:** Good luck talking to him. He's at the Camelot. Room 214.

Sure she didn't need to give that information. But she wanted to. Why? Because Dick was an ass to her best mate. He had totally just stuck his tongue down Mac's throat after he had given her own for the 'picture'. Fuck. Things were going to be crazy here weren't they.

Another blink of her phone she looked down to see the message from her back. Three thousand dollars had just been wired to her. Thank you Madison. She smirked and ran down the stairs flying to her car like a breeze. She gulped slightly as she looked up realizing that the room she had been in was right next to the one where she and Logan had first – had first kissed.

He had saved her life. God she missed him suddenly. She sighed and thought about Logan again her mind turning cold at his name – her heart still quickening despite her dislike of him. She wasn't oh-so-happy with him. He had attacked Piz who now was living in New York City. Picking up her phone she looked down at Piz's number. They had split up for a while until he could come and visit but she doubted that would happen. Mainly because he had said 'have fun with Logan' when they broke it off.

Sending him a quick message on Facebook she just smiled to herself and hoped that he would understand. She missed him. Really.

Getting into her car she drove to her apartment. She and Mac now lived in a little apartment above Mars investigations and it was much, much nicer than her previous digs with her father. Walking into the office she quickly turned on the light and felt her heart hammer in her chest. Sitting on top of the desk – on top of her desk was none other than Logan Echols.

"L-logan what are you doing here? Come to get the mob off your ass?" She asked her tone snarkier than she had meant it to be.

"Uh um. Come to ask you why Madison Sinclair was in my apartment wailing like a banshee – she blamed you." He shrugged. "What did you do Ronnie put Tuna in her air conditioning?" He asked smirking. Damn it had Weevil told Logan? No he couldn't have. He wouldn't do that.

"Well she claimed she was dating Dick again and I gave her 'evidence' he was cheating on her. You wouldn't know anything about that would ya? The fact that I don't know he's into my best friend?"

"Wait? Dick likes Wallace? I always thought there was something strange about that kid." He laughed smirking slightly.

"No you ass don't tell him I told you…but he likes Mac," Veronica scoffed.

"Oh, that? I thought he was over her." He shrugged.

"Over like he previously liked her over? Seriously?" Veronica was slightly shocked by that, sure he had claimed he had and told Mac so, but Veronica wasn't sure it was true. She just thought it was a way to get into the cool computer-savvy chic's pants. "I thought that was all a way to get into her pants." Logan whispered but not quietly enough for over heard and began to laugh.

"H-how are you?" He asked, he looked like he was struggling.


	2. Chapter 2: Thin

A/N: For those of you already reading and replying, thank you. And a little treat for you too – some hidden Christmas mentions (ginger bread houses ect).

Chapter Two: Thin

**Logan**

Logan writhed and resisted his deep yearning to wrap his arms around her – he cleared his throat instead trying to push the girl who was standing in front of him out of his mind. He needed to act like he wouldn't run off a cliff in order to save her life. Which he would; everyone knew it – even Parker. Which he did feel sorry for – he hadn't been as good at masking his emotions as he thought he would be. And that night – those months before _(not to mention on his girlfriend's birthday and in his apart for fuck's sake) _when the elevator doors opened to reveal her mid-kiss with that guy…he just lost it. His world his beautiful world where if he ever chose to leave Parker she'd be single and waiting for him ended. It came crashing down like a poorly built gingerbread house.

Sure five minutes earlier he had just found out about everything with Madison hiring her. He couldn't help but laugh when she told him how Madison had asked about a tuna can, why the hell did someone do that? And that look, the look Veronica gave when she said that screamed that she knew something about it. A few stifled questions and his reserve was fading – and then he did it. He said he needed her help and felt he wasn't safe.

But he hadn't noticed anything strange yet. He could always make something happen right?

He gulped feeling like she could see right through him – but somehow she just invited him to her apartment saying she could stay in the guest room. Apartment, what apartment? He hadn't even known that she had moved.

He glanced over at her when she told him to follow her out of the room. And he did like the lost puppy he was every time she drew near. He felt like slapping himself and running for the door – but a part of him (most of him) wanted to know where she stayed at night. Maybe if he knew he could pretend to come over to be friendly and just really be there so he could, well, be near her?

He was doing it again. Longing, and not only that he was longing for her. He was longing for the sound of her voice in the morning, her smell on his pillow, and, well just her. "_I love you, and I will love you until my dying breath"_ that's what he should have said long ago. Maybe then they wouldn't have had as many issues. Right, their issues stemmed from her distrust in people and his stupid need for comfort. Aspen had ultimately become synonymous with loss and heartache.

"So how far is your place?" He asked as they made their way into the hallway. Veronica just laughed a dry, low, and ultimately sultry laugh.

"Three" she half-asked as if she didn't know the exact distance. "no maybe more four" she was toying with him. As they walked down the hall he thought she would turn and head to the staircase. Instead she stopped in front of a locked wall-cabinet that looked a little odd. It was strange to have a completely flush cabinet with only a built in glassed-in display of photographs. A little tag underneath them made it obvious they were all prints of a local photographer Darrel Fennel. Wallace's little brother. Honestly he hadn't even known that Darrel was a photographer – but the pictures were alright – and no wonder Veronica was helping him. Her father dated his mother – and well, it was obvious that his brother was so close to Veronica. Which a part of him hated; still the wall was off – shouldn't built-in's not be so neat and perfect. And wasn't there a staircase there before?

Almost as soon as he asked the question Veronica shifted a piece of glass in the display and placed her hand onto something hidden out of sight. After a little chirp-and-beep noise the wall slid open to reveal a staircase. "That's high tech" he commented glancing at what was revealed to be a sliding automatic pocket door.

"Yeah isn't she lovely, Mac programed her." She smiled. Tapped the door again as he walked through and it slid closed with a thunk behind them. "Oh and don't mention knowing Dick was – you know, the Camelot thing I told you about?" She whispered to him. The whisper how her lips were so close to his; he could feel his resistance thin again – now it was about as thick as a piece of card stock paper. Sure you could build a sturdy house of cards out of it, but still everyone knew it was just paper and if the fire or wind was strong enough the resistance would fail and the house would come down.

He was ready to see a humble place – like Veronica's old very homey apartment with her father. But that's not what awaited him as Veronica pushed the plain white door at the top of the stairs open. "Macattack im here – er, Logan is too" she added almost it seemed as an after thought. He hoped he wasn't an after thought – that would sting. Still he glanced up at the large expanse of kitchen and island that greeted them. Sure when he looked out of the window in the kitchen all he saw was a small stretch of roof from the neighboring business. Looking down the small hallway he spotted four doors – four? Who else lived here? He wondered quietly to himself. The answer came quickly as he heard someone yell from one of the other rooms.

"Veronica did you" a deep voice came from the room to the left, as it opened and the "Logan?" the voice was familiar, very familiar. Logan stopped and glanced up at the beaming face of someone he hadn't even known was in Neptune at all.

"Duncan?" He asked, confused "How are you? I thought you were on the run?" He asked slightly confused.

"Well – Lily wanted to meet my friends from school and Ronnie and Mac had a room available, and you know with Meg's parents getting into that oh-so-terrible…" he paused, glanced over to Logan and Veronica and questioningly asked "did that sound cold? Ah who cares – well – after that whole thing this summer with Meg's sister going to the police for help…and specifically to Veronica's dad I got sole custody." He smiled smiling over to Logan. "She's visiting with Keith at the moment" he smiled.

"Its great to see you dude" Logan smiled, glanced at him and then to Veronica once more. "So how long have you been here?" He asked nervous of the answer. He was – well, he felt he had a right to be but he was jealous.

"A week or two? Veronica introduced me to some friends" he smiled and then ruffled his hands through his hair. "This one girl is totally kickass – Jenny Budosh." He smiled, "you'd totally think she was awesome blond" he chuckled, "tall, and well…smart? She's kind of more innocent?" He offered with a little shrug of the shoulder.

Veronica scoffed, "Yeah she's only innocent because she's scared shitless of me" she whispered causing Logan to laugh lightly.

"Oh c'mon she said she that was all behind her V" Duncan retorted.

Logan didn't want to stand there, not when they were conversing about some girl – he wanted to do something fun. Well he wanted to have Veronica to himself and not have her ex around. Even if he'd love to be hanging with Duncan on his own. It was then that the phone rang and Mac called out to Duncan. "Its your plaything she wants you – go now or she'll…aw c'mon girl im having fun here and teasing a friend. Fine, fine he'll be there soon." She hung the phone up harshly. "God the girl's got as much humor as a Peruvian pit viper."

**Mac**

Sure Mac had been shocked that Logan had called to speak with Veronica, well, insisted. She was even more shocked that he had come up to their apartment with her. She had tried to cast a glance over to Veronica when she came in with the phone – I mean it wasn't like V had the perfect excuse for not being with Logan ever again living under the same roof as her. Sure, maybe the fact that Duncan had a kid with Meg was a constant reminder that he had sex with someone else. But really, it was Meg. Meg had been nice, sweet, innocent, and kind of like the way Veronica used to be.

Mac just huffed glanced at Logan and couldn't help but be reminded of that evening. God, she hadn't known that Dick was going to do that. Sure she had spent quite some time with them becoming what you could call an ass aficionado but, really, it was a job. She built the site and the guys wanted a girls point of view for all of the lesbians out there. Even if she wasn't you know – into girls. She had told them they could make mad cash if they built a site for girls as well – you know, make it so regular girls like her could judge guys asses.

Just seeing Logan made her think of Dick – and thinking of Dick meant the kiss, and the kiss meant emotions. And that was a whole whirlwind of feelings.

"Aw fuck" she muttered and glancing at the clock she noticed it was only what – eight at night? Not late at all. Especially for a California summer, the light was still trickling into the window in shades of gold. "I'll be back," she muttered to everyone "picking up ice-cream" yeah she knew they had some but she didn't care. As she walked past Veronica she whispered, "don't do anything crazy V, alright? And make me a drink later – I'll need one." She smiled. "Gotta go err – cut a cord?" She finished the statement when she was already one step out of the door.

Taking her phone out of the pocket of her jeans she picked it up and sent the text.

**Macattack**: I'll be at Java in 10, meet you there.

There was no response but she didn't think that there would be. He was most likely already there – it was where he would sit and well, be. He was kind of annoyingly predictable like that. She was lucky though, Java was right down the road.

It wasn't easy to get there though – not today, because of what she was doing. When she rounded the corner and spotted Max standing there leaning against the wall, his computer bag slung over his shoulder. He just winked at her and her reserve started to pale.

_I've got to do this_ she told herself and took a deep breath.

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked leaning in to kiss her.

She simply sidestepped him, looked him in the eye and with a slight whimpering groan of pain she spoke. "Breaking up?" Yeah that sounded like what she had planned on saying. Where was the whole its me not you bit you were supposed to say? No, Mac wasn't into those ice-breaking things, she never had been.

"Oh? Wait?" He stopped, stood there the shock and realization settling over his face. "What happened – is there someone else? Did that guy come back – that stupid animal activist?" He groaned and was obviously grinding his teeth.

"No its not him" fuck she'd said it wasn't him – she'd meant to say it wasn't anyone.

"Who is it Mac? How can I prove to you that you should stay?" He asked, reaching his hands out towards her and pleading. God that looked, well, pathetic. She gulped glanced at the ground and again back into his eyes.

"How about don't contact that prostitute girl again?" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. Sure the whole reason she had gone to talk to Dick today was because of Max anyway and she'd been planning this for a week, but those pesky emotions and that kiss and that impish Dick made her do it sooner than she was ready.

"Whoa what do you mean?" Max asked confused, he was acting innocent. But it wasn't working – Mac knew, she was a computer genius girl. And really the fact that he had texted her instead of the girl really had been the nail in the coffin.

"Max just stop trying to pretend that you didn't cheat on me." Mac finally snapped the tears beginning to brim behind her eyes. Not because she had cared about Max, she had stopped when she began suspecting him. It had been a month ago but being her she needed proof – and Veronica had helped her a bit. Well, Veronica's computer files had helped her tweak phone records so that the messages he was sending the 'former' prostitute also went to her phone. Ironically the last one only went to her. No sleuthing needed there. "I've got proof Max," she sighed. "_Last night was amazing. Same time, same place, and wear the lingerie I got you._ Priceless, Max, just peachy." She glanced up at him and saw the looked on his face. "Smile" she held her fingers up like an imaginary camera and pretended to click it. "You just got dumped."

She didn't turn to him when he called her name, she didn't want to get any loose ends cleared up. They were over. She hadn't realized how far she had walked until she looked up and realized she'd stopped right in front of the Neptune Grande. She glanced at the roof and winced realizing it had been almost three years since Cassidy had died. God – that night was the worst night of her life so far.

She ran her hand through her hair and glancing up at the roof she sighed and kept walking. If she had been bright enough, if she had seen what was happening with him then maybe he'd be starting school soon. She thought bit her lip letting out a slew of almost silent curses she glanced at the ground and walked forward. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked tear-streaked faced straight into something.

Something that was soft, breathing, and very human.

"Sorry" she muttered, "i-I wasn't looking". She didn't look up to see who it was, but just moved to swipe an escaping tear that was trying to win a race. What race she had no idea – but all she cared to do was eliminate the incriminating and pesky droplet of salty eye water.

"Mac?" The voice was familiar, soft, and questioning. It wasn't like him to be wandering around at this hour she thought as she glanced up slowly careful not to look him in the eye. Her suspicion was correct it had been Dick. "What are you doing here? A-are you alright?" His voice had taken on a strongly caring tone.

She glanced up at him, sighed, and then glanced at the Neptune itself. "Oh that…" he paused, running a hand through his hair and patting her on the shoulder semi-awkwardly. "I-its hard for me too, I miss Cassidy everyday and wish I wouldn't treated him differently." He half whispered. "I don't think he'd be too happy seeing you crying over him – heck, knowing him he probably stashed your clothes and all the fabric so you wouldn't see him do something crazy or harmful." He paused, "He loved you" he was rambling. Nervous maybe? Mac couldn't tell.

"C-can we just head inside and I don't know play a game of halo?" She asked shrugging her shoulder. He quickly agreed almost too quickly it had seemed but him leading her to the penthouse with his arm wrapped around her shoulder in a protective hug almost felt right. When they found themselves sitting side by side on the large plush couch about to play an intense game of Halo – seconds before they began the game even, Dick paused the system.

Needless to say Mac wasn't impressed.

"I have an idea"

"Oh really? You can think" the words popped from her mouth before she could even manage to harness them in; luckily all he did was laugh. "Well, lets hear it."

"Strip Halo – or strip twister."

"I vote halo." Mac laughed, not really feeling like she wanted to be up-close-and-personal with anyone's twisted naked body at the moment. Because lets face it – she was amazing at twister. She blamed her parents, well, the Mackenzie's that is. "Alright," he continued, "what we do is the first person to get killed – by enemy fire must strip off one article of clothing."

"Fine – prepare to be thwarted" Mac laughed, giggled even. It was halfway through the second round of the game and Dick had lost both of shoes (one sock at a time), two socks, and his tee shirt. Mack on the other hand had only lost her shoes and socks. "I think I heard the door" Dick commented and taking the moment when Mac wasn't busy focusing on the screen so intently to kill her.

"That is low Casablancas even for you" she glared and jabbed her finger into the side of his arm – good grief that just reminded her of how his arms felt around her. She shook her head, attempted to clear it and glanced at the game once more. She needed to strip something off, but what? Slowly she came to the resolution that the shirt was the best bet. Unbuttoning her sweater she slowly peeled it off.

**Dick**

"Oh no fair you have more layers than me" Dick complained as he noticed she was wearing not only a sweater but also a slightly see-through tan tank top underneath. The tank top did nothing to hide the red satin bra underneath. He just wondered in his typical fashion if he'd see its mate that night, he wanted to know after all whether she was one of _those_ girls that matched bra's and panties.

"Well layer next time Dick" Mac laughed, as she pocked him in the stomach, he twisted away from her. His laughter bubbling up out of him, he just hated being tickled. "Oh I believe I have found a weakness" she chirped with a little laugh and began to try and tickle him. She had found one all right – and its name was Mackenzie, Cindy to be exact. "Oh no you don't" Dick laughed catching her hands in one of his he began to tickle the edge of her stomach.

The smoothness of her skin and the way she pulled away from him just so, and only by twisting her stomach out of his reach but still keeping in his reach left him wanting more. He wanted her sure – but was he going to get her? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was having a great time with her.

**Mac**

"Dick stop tickling me" she laughed as she twisted and pivoted away from him. As she twisted it caused his hand to swipe across her side. "S-sah-sah-sta-stoo-op" she giggled. His hands paused mid tickle as they found a spot that just so happened to not be ticklish anymore. Shit, why wasn't she giggling anymore – she was smiling and laughing yeah, but her normal uber ticklish zone wasn't even the slightest bit ticklish today.

"Oh so you don't like being tickled eh?" He smirked and slowly began to trail his fingers up her side. Heck she was glad she was wearing her only well amazing piece of lingerie ever – why she had worn a matching set on the day she was bent on breaking up with Max was besides her. But alas, she had.

"So Mac why no 'std' shirt, or that crop circle thingy?" He asked a slightly confused look on his face.

"Eh its laundry day so I borrowed one of V's sweaters." She shrugged her shoulder, "not like the sweater is even on anymore…you know strip halo and everything," she laughed and glanced up at him. It wasn't long before she realized just how close they had been sitting.

"So, you want to have another go at this?" She asked glancing away from him. She wasn't looking at him so she didn't notice the look in his eyes, or the fact that he was growing closer and closer to her by the moment. She didn't really even pay enough attention to the husky tone his voice adopted when he said he wanted to have a go at something else instead. She just shrugged moved to put the game controller down on the table. Sure she had thought he had wanted to switch games – maybe play something like – she had no idea what he had in mind. What, had she been kidding herself?

Her breath hitched as his finger found the edge of her jaw and pulled her chin and lips closer to his. His lips were soft and feverish when they found hers – she didn't even try to push him away. She just blinked slowly fluttering her eyes before she closed them for a moment's time as she relaxed into the kiss. Yeah sure, she was kissing him back, but she was in shock.

There was suddenly a rather annoying banging sound on the door.

Whoever was there was pissed off.

"Fuck" Dick groaned as he pulled away momentarily, "I'll be right back" he whispered as he leaned in his lips covering hers once more. As he moved to pull away he slowly nipped at her lower lip sending chills down her spine. Though it felt great – the moment ended like a bucket of water was thrown over her.

"You are here with that? What the FUCK Dick?" The irritating and grating voice of Madison Sinclair's utterly nasal voice broke through her reverie. The moment was broken – and maybe that was good, she realized as she pulled on her sweater. "You chose this – this pink-stripped-Goth girl over me?" Madison snapped. "I'm Madison Sinclair I'm like Neptune royalty." She pouted.

"Well have at him your royal bitch-ness" Mac had thrown on her sweater again, and when she came closer to Madison she just curtsied to her. "Dick I'll see you later," she moved to push past Madison who wouldn't budge. It was only when she had finally managed to shove quite ungraciously past Madison that she realized she had left her school ID and phone with Dick.

She'd just, gah. She didn't want to go back in there and see Madison in his arms. She didn't turn around when she heard someone calling her name, and running after her. She didn't care – turning she began to walk more quickly down the hallway toward the elevator. The doors seemed to behind her as soon as she stepped inside of it. Pressing the button for the ground floor she just leaned against the back wall of the elevator and sighed.

"Perfect, just perfect Mac – he kissed you again tonight and you run off like a scared little kid." She shook her head and sighed. She was too focused on her own thoughts when she felt the elevator slowing. Glancing at the number she just frowned. It had only gone one floor? What the frack was that about.

"Oh perfect" she groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "Just, just peachy…"

When the door opened on that level she wasn't expecting to see the person on the other side. She especially wasn't expecting them to push quickly into the elevator and press the button to close the doors. The fact that he pulled the emergency stop shocked her even more. "Wh-why did y-you r-r-run?" He panted, his chest was heaving from running after her. So he had run faster than the elevator to get to her in time.

"I didn't want to deal with her" she shrugged her shoulder and glanced at the floor. "Why did you run after me?" She asked still glancing at the floor.

"Because I was having fun with you" he commented, and took a quick step forward. "Dick the elevator they are going to be going crazy thinking something went wrong." She groaned and moved to unstick the automatic stop. "No they won't I talked to my friend Chuck from maintenance he slowed the elevator for me – but still damn that thing goes fast…" he panted; his breathing was starting to be a little bit more regular. Still, he was breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that? I mean its not like im I don't know" she shrugged.

"Mac" he put his finger against her lip and taking a step forward he placed his hands on either side of her hips. "So, you told me you had something to tell me" he whispered and leaned in to press his lips against hers once more. When her mind was fully swimming with thoughts of him she just groaned pulled her head away and took a slight step away from him. "Yeah its kind of a big thing" she stopped moving backwards from him when she realized that she had backed herself into the corner of the elevator. "What is it?" He asked, concern plaguing his face.

"I well, I found out Max was cheating on me…last week and had to you know get proof." She shrugged, and when she heard Dick growl a bit and a glint of hate fill his eyes. "Don't worry I dealt with it, dumped him and may have slipped his information the whole website everything to the Hearts board and also – to Sheriff Van Lowe." She squirmed her shoulder slightly.

"So what you are telling me is that you aren't with Max" Dick smirked, took a quick step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him she could feel exactly how excited he was with that prospect. Or was it just that he had pulled her right against him. "Yeah im not with him…" she was forced to stop speaking for a moment as one of Dick's hands pulled into her hair and his mouth crashed into hers with a hungry passion. "What about Madison?" She asked as she pulled back. "Pfft I've not been with her since high school when she hooked up with that cop…I told her that I'd rather fuck dog shit than her" he shrugged his shoulder. "Lets go upstairs" he winked at her and before she could answer he had begun to place kisses about her jawline. Slowly he trailed them down to the crook of her neck where he nipped against her collarbone. There was no way to deny that going back upstairs sounded like a perfect plan.

With a quick call to the elevator operator – well, it was more a nod to a camera in the corner the elevator began to ascend the one floor to the penthouse. The entire time it seemed that Dick wasn't even going to let her go – his arms were snaked around her. One minute she was leaned against the wall the next minute he had pulled her so she was off the ground and could do nothing but wrap her legs around him for support. Within moments he had managed to open the door to the hotel room and push inside slamming the door closed behind him. She was still wrapped around him clinging so she wouldn't fall, and suddenly again she was trying not to moan as he flicked his tongue out against the crook of her neck and preceded to nip at it. One thing lead to another and soon she found that he had carried her into his now locked bedroom and managed to push her onto the bed.

He was now laying on top of her – resting his weight on both of his elbows. His hand moved to her sweater, which had been misbuttoned in her haste to leave earlier. She felt her back arch against him and her pelvis flex as he slowly unbuttoned each button. He was taking his time on all of them, his finger pausing to brush against the exposed flesh of her breast as he slowly undressed her. Dipping his head down he kissed her chest before he sat up pulling her up with him he helped her peel off both the sweater and tank top.

His breath seemed to rattle slightly as he glanced down at her bra. The red silken bra that her mother had gotten her as a twenty first birthday present was, well, beautiful and now was gathering some much loved attention from two quite calloused hands of a certain surfer boy. Within moments he had slipped his hand around to unhook the bra and slowly peeled it off.

Mac could only respond with a soft moan as the fingers of one hand began to tug and pull at her nipples. His mouth was busy trailing kisses from its starting point at her throat and down to her stomach. She wanted to feel his biceps suddenly, the yearning so strong that she pulled her arm out from underneath his – it looked like he feared she'd stop him in his conquest; but when her hands found the edge of his shirt and slowly began to push underneath the soft well worn cotton shirt he just seemed to flex his hips on top of hers.

"I want you so badly" he leaned in and whispered into her ear before he slowly kissed the soft skin underneath. She just moaned a little in response her breath catching in her throat as she glanced up at him. She knew that her look would be halfway between wanton and that half-closed-'bedroom'-eye look guys seemed to love. The next few minutes were a haze of movements and motions and suddenly there they were with him on top of her thrusting and moaning her name into her hair.


End file.
